Noise is typically defined as unpleasant and unwanted sound. High noise levels worsen patient and staff outcomes in hospitals, hinder teaching and learning in schools, negatively impact productivity in offices, and disrupt living environments in homes, apartments, and condominiums. With flooring, one of the most abundant finishes in the built environment, the opportunity to positively influence the acoustical performance of a space is great. Different commercial floor coverings such as wood, ceramic, wood, resilient/vinyl, carpet and textile composite flooring control sound differently. Harder materials such as ceramic, wood, and resilient/vinyl absorb little or no sound and have greater potential to transmit sound, contributing to a noisier environment. Softer materials such as carpet and textile composite flooring absorb significantly more sound and transmit less sound, contributing to a quieter environment.
Tests exist that can measure the acoustic properties of interior surfaces and finishes. Such tests involve measuring the noise levels produced during the various test procedures, but the test results are typically reported only numerically as a classification or result. The classification or result is simply a number that means nothing beyond any scale that may apply to the classification or result. The classification or result does not communicate any information related to the way humans perceive sound. Consequently, it can be difficult to effectively communicate the test results to homeowners, developers, purchasers, contractors, manufacturers, and other stakeholders, and a primary goal of the tests—to assist in building design and construction—is therefore not met. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.